


crimewave

by xhystxeriax



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killers, Therapy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhystxeriax/pseuds/xhystxeriax
Summary: Miała twarz anioła, a ciało wyrzeźbione jak grecka bogini.Zawsze udawała, aby zaznać normalności. Nie czuła, marzyła o zetknięciu z aniołem śmierci.Ktoś ujrzał ją bez maski, odkrył jej brak serca. Właśnie dlatego zaczęła wyrywać je innym.A on poczuł, że są równi - trzymał ją przy sobie, ciekawy jej następnych kroków.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Original Character(s), Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Początek.

Uderzenie. Głośny trzask, następnie krzyk. Upadek.

Niepokojący hałas przeszył cały dom, aby po kilku sekundach zastąpiła go błoga cisza. Starsza kobieta, która relaksowała się na kanapie z dzisiejszą gazetą w ręku opuściła ją, poprawiając na nosie okulary. Wpatrywała się w podłogę z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować. Jej oddech przyśpieszył.

– Veronico? – krzyknęła, wstając powoli z sofy. – Veronica!

Żaden odzew. Ogarnęła ją czysta panika. Do czasu, aż usłyszała ciche zbieganie małych stóp po dużych, marmurowych schodach.

Trzęsącymi dłońmi odgarnęła długie, blond włosy do tyłu. Spojrzała w dół, aby spotkać dziewczynkę o niemal białych włosach, które związane były w dwa idealne warkocze. To, co przykuło uwagę kobiety to jej dłonie.

Znajdowała się na nich krew. Jasna, wciąż świeża krew. Jej twarz pozostawała beznamiętna, wręcz zrelaksowana. Spojrzała na swoją matkę z obojętnością i wyminęła ją, aby usiąść na dużej, czarnej kanapie.

– Coś ci się stało? Gdzie jest Avery?

Podeszła do dziewczynki i ukucnęła przed nią, przyglądając się jej poplamionym dłoniom. Popatrzyła przelotnie na rodzicielkę i wzruszyła ramionami, machając energicznie nogami.

– Śpi. Denerwowała mnie.

– Dlatego usnęła? – dopytywała kobieta, czując wzrastający strach. Bała się iść do sypialni dziewczynki. Była sparaliżowana, ponieważ nie chciała ujrzeć tego, czego się domyślała.

– Pomogłam jej usnąć, mamo. Już nie będzie mnie denerwować.

Chciała sobie wmówić, że jej córka żartuje. Jej koleżanka naprawdę usnęła, a ta krew to jedynie złudzenie. Czuła napływające do oczu łzy.

Ona już tak dłużej nie wytrzyma, nie może żyć w taki sposób. Dlaczego Bóg skazał akurat ją? Jedyne, o czym marzyła to piękne, zdrowe dziecko, które zastąpi głuchą ciszę w domu i uszczęśliwi ją, wnosząc do życia coś więcej, niż jedynie odcienie szarości. Niestety, otrzymała tylko pierwszą rzecz.

Ponieważ Veronica nigdy nie żartowała.

W końcu się rozpłakała, kręcąc głową. Blondynka nie zareagowała. Wyminęła matkę, którą ogarnęły spazmy płaczu, jakby brzydziła się jej reakcji.

Modliła się każdego wieczoru, aby doktor powiedział jej, gdzie postąpiła źle. Może coś zaszkodziło jej w ciąży? Być może coś poszło nie tak, gdy rodziła?

Niestety, teraz zaczęła się modlić tylko i wyłącznie o śmierć. A sznur, który znajdował się w piwnicy wołał ją i błagał o jej uwagę.


	2. Pierwsza sesja.

– Nie chcę, aby to zabrzmiało, jakbym chciała być niemiła, doktorze – zapadło poważne, szybkie zdanie. – Lecz nie uważam, że pana potrzebuję.

Głuchą ciszę przeciął łagodny, melodyjny głos kobiety, która siedziała w dużym, szarym fotelu. Pomieszczenie, a dokładniej gabinet psychiatry był większy od tych, do których się przyzwyczaiła. Panowała w nim klasa, ozdabiała prawdziwa sztuka. Neutralne kolory z przyjemnie kontrastującymi akcentami były miłą odmianą od szarości placówek i lekarzy, którzy zostali jej polecani.

Dłonie, które odznaczały się pomalowanymi krwistoczerwonym lakierem miała spokojnie ułożone na udach, które ukrywała zwiewna, czarna spódnica sięgająca lekko za kolano. Dopasowała do niej zwykłą, gładką koszulę. Białą, której podwinęła rękawy i pozostawiła dwa pierwsze guziki niezapięte. Nie wiedziała, czego spodziewać się po doktorze, dlatego wolała ubrać się elegancko i neutralnie, wpasowując się w gusta każdej osoby.

– Powiedz mi, Veronico. Dlaczego się tutaj spotykamy?

Zadał jej pytanie mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, oboje ze stoicyzmem wymalowanym na twarzy. Myślała, że emanuje elegancją i profesjonalizmem, aż nie przekroczyła gabinetu doktora i nie zmierzyła się z nim. Przegrała w przedbiegach.  
Starszy od niej, znacznie wyższy mężczyzna z brązowymi, prostymi włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu. Wbił w nią swoje ciemne, niemal czarne oczy, lecz nie robił tego nachalnie. Nie, ona widziała w jego wzroku jedynie ciekawość.

– Ponieważ tego chciał mój ojciec – powiedziała. – Martwi się o mnie. Wciąż uważa, że...

Zatrzymała się. Zacisnęła usta, zmarszczyła brwi, jakby szukała odpowiedniego słowa i zastanawiała się, czy chce o tym opowiadać. Doktor czekał, nie pospieszając jej.

– Uważa, że śmierć mojej matki wciąż ma na mnie wpływ – wyrzuciła na jednym wydechu, wzruszając ramionami.

Odrzuciła do tyłu jasne, niemal białe, długie włosy. Westchnęła, kierując wzrok na okno, o które odbijały się duże krople wody. Na zewnątrz panowała burza, z daleka słychać było pioruny, a ciemne chmury przysłoniły niebo, dając światu mroczną, zimną otoczkę.

– Oczywiście, że ma – dokończyła. – Tak samo, jak śmierć mojej przyjaciółki w dzieciństwie, Avery. Wszystko dookoła ma na mnie wpływ, jednak nauczyłam się z tym żyć.

Wróciła do twarzy doktora Lectera, która pozostawała zrelaksowana.

– Kim bym teraz była, gdybym w odpowiednim momencie nie przystosowała się do społeczeństwa, doktorze? Wiedziałam, jak zareagować na śmierć. Wiedziałam jak zachowywać się po żałobie i jak odpowiadać na składane mi kondolencje, dlatego poradziłam sobie z naporem emocji. Wiem, w jaki sposób mam żyć, w przeciwieństwie do mojego ojca. To dlatego odkąd pamiętam, wysyła mnie na terapię, próbując tego samemu uniknąć.

Myślała, że mówi oczywiste rzeczy. Bezpieczne słowa, które w żaden sposób nie mogły odkryć jej sekretów. W taki sposób wyrażała się na ten temat z każdym człowiekiem, dlaczego więc teraz miałoby się to zmienić?

Hannibal Lecter zmrużył lekko oczy, ukazując przez ułamek sekundy satysfakcję i zrozumienie, po części również radość, na myśl o dalszej rozmowie. On zauważył coś, czego nie widziała reszta społeczeństwa, która znała Veronicę. Jej niemalże machinalna odpowiedź i rozumowanie, które miało na celu tylko jedno – zapewnić sobie spokój i dogodne życie, bez żadnych natrętnych pytań i lekarzy. Jej zmiana na twarzy i w postawie, która ukazywała chłód, kiedy mówiła o śmierci. Nawet najbardziej opanowane osoby zamknęłyby się lub posmutniały w rozmowie z psychiatrą na temat śmierci bliskich.

– Co poczułaś, gdy ujrzałaś martwe ciało swojej matki? – zapytał, krzyżując nogi.  
Kobieta westchnęła, rozglądając się po pokoju.

– To było dawno temu – odparła. – Nie jestem pewna, czy mogę to tak dobrze opisać, jak kilkanaście lat temu.

Lecter przyjrzał się jej i otworzył swój dziennik, który leżał spokojnie na szklanym stoliku obok niego. Odkręcił pióro i zaczął notować najważniejsze uwagi, które miał dotyczące jego nowej pacjentki. Takie wspomnienie, a zwłaszcza towarzyszące mu emocje wywierają na człowieku ogromne piętno, które nosimy do końca życia. Jeżeli faktycznie ją to wstrząsnęło, pamiętałaby to tak, jakby ujrzała swoją martwą rodzicielkę dziesięć minut temu.

– Byłam przestraszona. W tamtym momencie Avery spadła z mojego łóżka, uderzając się o krawędź stołu. Dokładnie pamiętam jej krew, która splamiła biały, puchaty dywan. Wszystko pokrył rubinowy kolor. Nasze ubranka, meble, właśnie ten dywan. Wpatrywałam się w nią nie myśląc o tym, że właśnie umiera. Oglądałam sączącą się z jej głowy krew, nie mogąc nic z tym zrobić.

Nie widział w niej smutku ani przygnębienia. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a oddech przyśpieszył. Ulokowała swój wzrok na ścianie za nim, a jej brązowe tęczówki przykrył cień fascynacji.

– Zbiegłam na dół, szukając mojej matki. Krzyczałam, płakałam, błagałam, lecz nie odzywała się, nie mogłam jej nigdzie znaleźć – mówiła. W tym momencie opuściła spojrzenie i skierowała je w stronę doktora Lectera, utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. – Zeszłam do piwnicy, gdzie znalazłam jej wiszące ciało. Bez życia.

W końcu doszła do sedna, po długim odpływaniu od faktycznej odpowiedzi na pytanie. Próbowała uniknąć rozmowy o emocjach.

– Nie pamiętam, co działo się później. Wiem jednak, że policjanci znaleźli mnie skuloną na podłodze, opanowaną spazmami płaczu.

– Jaka była dla ciebie twoja matka, Veronico? – zadał kolejne pytanie, chcąc rozpocząć wydobywanie z niej jak największej ilości potrzebnych informacji.

Zastanowiła się chwilę w ciszy, aż wstała z fotela. Nie zareagował na to, chciał dać jej swobodę, która pozwoliłaby jej na otworzenie się. Mimo że było to trudne, zwłaszcza na pierwszej sesji. Przeszła się, spoglądając na górę i podziwiając jego biblioteczkę. Doszła do okna, przy którym stanęła, przyglądając się kropelkom deszczu, które spadały z głośnym brzękiem.

– Dobra – rzuciła krótko. – Wiem, że mnie kochała. Miała problemy z zajściem w ciążę, przede mną poroniła dwa razy. Byłam dla niej prawdziwym darem od Boga. Opiekowała się mną, dbała o mnie i chciała wychować na jak najlepszego człowieka. Pokładała we mnie wielkie nadzieje, tak samo, jak reszta rodziny. Może i nie byłam chłopcem, tak jak chciał mój ojciec. Dzięki temu nie zostałam wychowana na następną głowę rodziny, która odziedziczyłaby firmę. Byłam tylko i wyłącznie jej.

Wzruszyła ramionami, wracając na fotel.

– To ona zapisała mnie na lekcje gry na skrzypcach, ćwiczyłam ją, odkąd tylko pamiętam. W wieku ośmiu lat byłam już jedną z najlepszych osób w szkole muzycznej.

Stała się artystyczną dumą rodziny. Każde rodzinne spotkanie, czy święta były wspaniałą okazją na pokazanie talentu, którym każdy się zachwycał.

To właśnie dzięki temu poznała doktora Lectera. Tydzień temu, na otwarciu wystawy w galerii sztuki w Maryland. Jako laureatka stanowego konkursu oraz osoba, którą szkoła muzyczna mogła się chwalić na każdym możliwym kroku, została poproszona o zagranie na tym wydarzeniu. Z racji tematyki wystawy oraz zbliżającej się zmiany pory roku, postanowiła zagrać Zimę Vivaldiego, która zdołała oczarować każdą obecną tam osobę, zwłaszcza Lectera.

Ponieważ potrafił on docenić nie tylko muzykę, lecz także artystę.

Dlatego po zakończonym występie, gdy Veronica wirowała między gośćmi, słuchając ich pochwał oraz oglądając obrazy namalowane przez artystę, Hannibal postanowił zadać jej jedno pytanie, które go nurtowało.

„Dlaczego grasz z zamkniętymi oczami?"

Odpowiedź była krótka i prosta, która obudziła w nim szacunek i ciekawość do jej osoby.  
Spojrzała na doktora i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a następnie powiedziała – „Nie gram dla publiczności, gram jedynie dla siebie."

Po zakończonej sesji Lecter odprowadził Veronicę z uśmiechem do drzwi.

– Myślę, że na początku możemy spotykać się dwa razy w tygodniu – oznajmił jej.  
Zgodziła się bez problemu na wtorki i piątki.

– Chciałbym cię lepiej poznać, być może zacząć odpowiednie leczenie – mówił.

Stanęła za drzwiami, lustrując Lectera uważnym wzrokiem, starając się ukryć na twarzy uśmiech.

– Zapewniam pana, doktorze. To nie będzie potrzebne.


	3. Druga krew.

Siedziała w samochodzie, na podjeździe do kamienicy, którą zamieszkiwała. Paliła cienkiego papierosa, którego popiół strzepywała za odsunięte okno. Nie przeszkadzał jej deszcz, który wpadał do środka pojazdu. Patrzyła się prosto przed siebie, co chwilę pomrugując.

On wie. To oczywiste, że on wie. Sposób, w jaki się na nią patrzył i jego notatki. Bez przerwy słyszała sunięcie stalówki pióra po papierze. Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak blisko odkrycia.

_Masz za długi język. O czym rozmawiałyśmy? O tym cholernym języku. Uśmiech, radosne oczy, proste plecy, piersi do przodu. Tam nie ma nic o żadnym języku. Jeżeli nie przestaniesz tyle mówić, to będziemy mieć problemy._

Jej mózg pracował teraz szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie powinna się była zgadzać na tę terapię.

_„To ostatnia, na którą cię wyślę. Znam doktora Lectera, a zwłaszcza opinie o nim. To wspaniały psychiatra, Veronico."_

To nie jest jednak moment, w którym została przekonana. Miała dość tych cholernych, zakompleksionych lekarzy, którzy szukali w niej choroby. Byle tylko wypisać leki, którymi by ją faszerowali. Po co jej one? Z nią jest wszystko w porządku. Nie miała urazu do matki za to, że ją zostawiła. Nie była również smutna przez jej śmierć. Nie czuła nic.

Uważała jedynie jej matkę za tchórza, ponieważ bała się swojej własnej córki.

_„Jeżeli nie zobaczysz się z nim, odetnę cię od pieniędzy. Nie utrzymasz się jedynie z muzyki."_

Oczywiście, że nie. Może i udałoby jej się wiązać koniec z końcem, ale nie mogłaby kontynuować wygodnego i spokojnego życia, do którego się przyzwyczaiła. Nie mogłaby grać na tak dobrych skrzypcach, przestałaby się ubierać w luksusowych butikach, musiałaby przeprowadzić się do innego, _tańszego_ stanu. Musi się słuchać ojca aż do jego śmierci. Wtedy dostanie większość spadku i zacznie nowe życie. Wyjedzie do Włoch, aby nie musieć się martwić reputacją rodziny Bourgh.

Może. Tylko i wyłącznie może.

Jeżeli wcześniej ze sobą nie skończy.

Nie skoczy z mostu, nie pociągnie za spust, nie weźmie kąpieli z suszarką lub żyletką, nie zażyje wszystkich leków, które zostały jej kiedykolwiek przepisane ze szklaneczką whisky. Lub nie wytnie sobie żywcem serca, aby się przekonać, że je posiada. Cóż, po wycięciu go nie byłaby może już zbytnio świadoma tego, co się dzieje, lecz dotknięcie go lub wzięcie w dłonie w zupełności by wystarczyło.

W końcu otworzyła drzwi samochodu i upuściła papierosa, gasząc go obcasem. Wzięła z siedzenia pasażera swoją torebkę i wysiadła z pojazdu, czując przeciekające od deszczu ubrania. Bez mrugnięcia okiem przeszła dystans do drzwi wejściowych i wyjęła klucze, które pozwoliły jej wejść do środka.

Zdjęła czarne, wysokie obcasy i odłożyła je na bok. Przekręciła zamek i położyła pęk z kluczami na komodę obok. Powiesiła na stojaku swój przemoczony, czarny płaszcz i przeszła schodami na górę, do głównej łazienki.

Niedługo później znalazła się w wannie pełnej gorącej wody i piany, a w pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach lawendy. Słońce już zaszło, dlatego zapaliła kilka świec, które po zgaszeniu świateł dawały relaksujący półmrok.

Trzymała w ręku lampkę czerwonego wina, którego otwarta butelka stała samotnie obok wanny. Veronica siedziała z mokrymi, ociekającymi wodą włosami, zastanawiając się nad dalszymi krokami.

Nie może zakończyć terapii u Lectera już po pierwszym spotkaniu, nie może jednak się z nim dalej spotykać. Może będzie go obowiązywać tajemnica lekarska? Nie podzieli się z nikim swoimi spostrzeżeniami. W teorii tak.

W praktyce jednak ludzie nie są przyzwyczajeni do takich ludzi jak Veronica. Uważają ich za kompletnych wariatów, lunatyków i psychopatów. Już widzi sławę, którą Lecter mógłby zdobyć po napisaniu książki na temat jej _przypadłości_.

Muzykę z odtwarzacza przerwał głośny dzwonek telefonu dochodzący z sypialni obok. Kobieta zacisnęła mocniej szkło i przymknęła oczy, wzdychając głośno. Po krótkim namyśle odłożyła kieliszek i wstała. Wyszła z wanny, pozostawiając za sobą mokre ślady i narzuciła na siebie czarny, satynowy szlafrok, po którym spływała woda z jej włosów.

Po zatrzymaniu muzyki przeszła przez otwarte drzwi do drugiego pomieszczenia aż do podwójnego, posłanego bordową pościelą łóżka, na którym leżała samotnie komórka.

Spojrzała na wyświetlacz urządzenia, aby ujrzeć na niej napis „ _Tata"_. Westchnęła głośno i wzięła ją do ręki, aby po chwili odebrać połączenie. Rozluźniła się i przybrała łagodny, uśmiechnięty wyraz.

– Cześć, tato – powitała go radośnie, opanowując do perfekcji odpowiedni ton, ukrywając ten beznamiętny, podirytowany głos.

– Hej, córciu – usłyszała po drugiej stronie łagodny śmiech swojego ojca. – Nie przeszkadzam ci? Jest już późno.

– Nie, nie. Wiesz, nawet o tobie myślałam – skłamała, aby być jeszcze milsza. – Coś się stało?

Przeszła przez sypialnię do okna, wyglądając na żółte światła uliczne. Spojrzała w górę na niebo, aby ujrzeć księżyc w połowie swojej wędrówki ku pełni.

– Nie, słońce. Chciałem tylko zapytać o twoje spotkanie z Hannibalem.

Nie wiedziała, jakie relacje ich łączą, że nazywa mężczyznę po imieniu. Musi to zbadać.

– Dobrze, tato. Po kilku następnych sesjach będę ci mogła powiedzieć więcej. Z pewnością jest niezwykle miłym i kulturalnym mężczyzną, a także lekarzem.

Usłyszała kolejny śmiech z jego strony. Na pewno coś pił, tak jak zawsze po pracy. Jak zawsze od śmierci matki.

– Widzisz, miałem rację. Dobrze, ale nie po to dzwonię. Chciałem, żebyś zagrała jutro na małym przyjęciu, które organizuję.

– Oh, jakaś impreza rodzinna? – zapytała.

– Nie, to sprawy biznesowe. Moi współpracownicy, partnerzy i sponsorzy.

Zrozumiała, co ma na myśli. To nie jest tylko pokaz umiejętności jego córki, lecz dosłownie pokaz jego córki. Znów próbuje ją za kogoś wydać, a tacy ludzie byli najlepsi. Wysoko postawieni, inteligentni, z dobrymi pracami i co najważniejsze, idealnymi kontami bankowymi. W końcu kobieta w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat, która nie ma męża to staropanieństwo.

Zatrzymała komentarz dla siebie i znów się uśmiechnęła. Tak, jakby stała przed ojcem.

– O której?

– Niedługo po ósmej, ktoś na pewno po ciebie przyjedzie.

– Oczywiście – mruknęła.

Pożegnała się z ojcem i wróciła do wanny, z powrotem puszczając _Killing me softly with her song._ Zanurzyła się cała w wodzie, próbując tym chociaż na chwilę uciec od świata. Odepchnęła całą pianę i otworzyła oczy, a następnie wypuściła powietrze z ust.

I czekała. Pięć sekund, dziesięć, trzydzieści. Mogła słyszeć zagłuszoną muzykę, która z tej perspektywy zaczęła do niej lepiej docierać, wydawała się jeszcze piękniejsza niż normalnie. Z niecierpliwością czekała na moment, w którym zacznie tracić oddech. Nadszedł on dopiero po minucie i dwudziestu sekundach.

Brakowało jej powietrza, a krew zaczęła coraz szybciej płynąć w jej żyłach. Czuła panikę i pewnego rodzaju ulgę.

Czuła.

_Czuła._

Łzy zmieszały się z wodą, gdy jej organizm próbował się ratować i zacisnęła dłońmi brzegi wanny.

Nie, jeszcze chwilę.

Panika, strach, potem spokój i nadzieja. Cała mieszanka uczuć, aż prawie zaczęła się śmiać. Obraz przed jej oczami zaczął się ściemniać, kręciło jej się w głowie, dlatego wtedy postanowiła się wynurzyć.

Woda chlusnęła na wysadzaną białymi kafelkami podłogę, a Veronica opadła na marmur, spoglądając na ziemię. Oddychała ciężko, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Czuła w gardle okropne palenie, a w oczach szczypanie. Zaczęła głośno kaszleć, nie mogąc się opanować.

Trzęsącymi się rękoma odrzuciła do tyłu włosy i wytarła oczy, próbując pozbyć się uciążliwego szczypania i bólu.

___

Wysiadła z pojazdu, którzy zatrzymał się na podjeździe tuż pod drzwiami posiadłości Bourgh. Jej czarny obcas spotkał się ze żwirem na ziemi i spojrzała do góry, aby ujrzeć ich lokaja, Richarda. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i podała mu rękę, aby pomógł jej wyjść. Podała mu mały futerał, w którym znajdowały się jej najlepsze skrzypce. To specjalny wieczór, dlatego wybrała specjalny instrument.

Jej platynowe włosy opadały falami na plecy, które odkrywała sukienka otulająca jej szczupłe, lecz zaokrąglone w odpowiednich miejscach ciało. Była bordowa, wydekoltowana i ukazująca jej szyję oraz ramiona.

– Dobry wieczór, Veronico – powitał ją lokaj, jak zwykle tak miły i pozytywnie nastawiony jedynie do niej oraz jej ojca.

– Jestem spóźniona? – zapytała niewinnie tak, jakby doskonale o tym nie wiedziała.

– Jedynie trzydzieści minut – odparł, puszczając do niej oczko. – Proszę, za mną.

Musiała zrobić scenę. Uwielbiała uwagę innych, skierowane w nią spojrzenia innych mężczyzn, którzy pożerali ją wzrokiem, myśląc tylko o tym, jak wyglądałaby jej sukienka rzucona na podłogę tuż obok łóżka. Dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę ze swojego wyglądu i tego, co wywoływała u mężczyzn. Ciało i twarz były jej tajną bronią.

Widziała na podjeździe wiele luksusowych samochodów, w których odbijały się światła. Słyszała z zewnątrz muzykę orkiestry i głośne rozmowy, musiało tam być co najmniej trzydzieści osób. Weszła do budynku i ujrzała w lustrze swoje odbicie, przez co mogła zauważyć jak przyjemnie kolor jej włosów kontrastował z ciemną czerwienią jej stroju.

– Wreszcie – powitał ją ojciec, wychodząc do niej i składając pojedynczy pocałunek na jej policzku. – Już myślałem, że zapomniałaś.

– Marcus i Alice już wrócili? – zapytała, przechodząc korytarzem do głównej, największej sali w całej posiadłości.

Alice, nowa małżonka ojca oraz Marcus, czyli gnojek, który przejmie firmę. Było to jej kompletnie obojętne, gdyby nie nienawiść chłopaka do niej. Irytowała go, jego sposób wyrażania się, nonszalancja oraz ogromne ego i arogancja.

– Nie, przylatują za tydzień. Masz gotowy utwór? Chcesz, aby orkiestra cię wspomogła? – pytał.

Pokręciła stanowczo głową, zabierając od Richarda skrzypce.

– Będę grać Shostakovicha, chcę to zrobić sama – odparła.

Ujrzała z daleka otwarte, ogromne drzwi do sali. W środku znajdowała się grupka mężczyzn w różnym wieku, począwszy od jej rówieśników, kończąc na starszych od jej ojca. Jak spostrzegła, niektórzy z nich bawili się z żonami u boku, niektórzy próbowali ukryć swoje obrączki lub w ogóle ich nie posiadali.

Muzyka ucichła, gdy tylko przekroczyli próg.

– Proszę państwa o uwagę! – zaczął ojciec, a Veronica stała jedynie obok niego, uśmiechając się szeroko.

_Proste plecy, piersi do przodu. Tak, dobrze. Zero języka._

Słyszała to przedstawienie milion razy. Tak, duma rodu, artystyczna dusza, tak zwana pamięć mięśni i wyuczone nuty.

Przed rozpoczęciem utworu rozejrzała się szybko po zebranych, uśmiechnęła i ukłoniła. Uniosła smyczek i zaczęła grać.

Zamknęła oczy, nie interesując się ich reakcjami, chcąc skupić się jedynie na muzyce i perfekcyjnym wykonaniu dzieła Shostakovicha. Wciąż mogła słyszeć ciche rozmowy lub kaszlnięcia, lecz nie zatrzymywała się. Mimo że uważała to za niezwykle niekulturalne, lekceważące pracę artysty. 

Po zakończonym utworze opuściła smyczek i w końcu otworzyła oczy, aby spotkać się z głośnymi oklaskami. Popatrzyła na gości z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, który po sekundzie zamieniła na klasyczny, pogodny uśmiech i ukłoniła się. Podszedł do niej lokaj, który odebrał od niej skrzypce.

Poczęstowała się od kelnerki lampką szampana, którą niemal opróżniła duszkiem w ciągu kilku sekund. Wiedziała, że to nie będzie łatwy wieczór, zwłaszcza przez liczbę osób, którą pozna i godziny udawania, które pozostawią ją wyczerpaną.

Przechodziła między gośćmi, dziękując im i potakując pobłażliwie, w duszy nie licząc się z żadnym ich słowem. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że zaczną ją boleć mięśnie twarzy. Długo minęło, odkąd znalazła się pośród takiego tłumu ludzi, nie licząc otwarcia wystawy.

– Veronico, możesz na chwilę? – podszedł do niej ojciec, zabierając ją od towarzystwa.

Przeprosiła małżeństwo, które z nią rozmawiało i przeszła do oddalonego kąta, w którym stała dwójka mężczyzn. Odwrócili się do nich, a kobieta mogła spotkać się z wysokim blondynem o jasnych, niebieskich oczach, który uśmiechał się do niej szeroko. Odwzajemniła jego reakcję, nie wiedząc, czego może się po nim spodziewać.

Miał na sobie dobrze skrojony, granatowy garnitur z czerwoną kamizelką, przez co znalazła się myślami przy jej psychiatrze, Hannibalu. Zmarszczyła przez ułamek sekundy brwi, nie wiedząc co ma oznaczać ta myśl. Powróciły do niej zmartwienia jego osobą, przez co przeklęła siarczyście w myślach.

Jak zza ściany słyszała słowa swojego ojca, przedstawiające ją jak pudelka na wystawie. Veronica, pierworodna, dwadzieścia pięć lat.

– Anthony Chevalier. Miło mi cię poznać, Veronico – powiedział do niej blondyn, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń.

Również to uczyniła, a chłopak ucałował jej przegub. Spojrzał na nią wymownie znad jej ręki, uśmiechając się ciepło. Widziała już to spojrzenie.

Wiedziała, że drugi mężczyzna to jego ojciec i nie musiała się wcale domyślać, co to może oznaczać.

_Co się stanie, jeżeli zagram w ich grę? Tym razem to ja posunę pionki i zobaczę, jak wali się cała plansza._

Ponownie odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i przeszła z nim do barku. Usiedli razem na stołku i zaczęli rozmowę, chociaż to dużo powiedziane. On opowiadał o sobie i swojej rodzinie, gdy ona obserwowała uważnym okiem ludzi i wsłuchiwała się w muzykę graną przez orkiestrę, potakując i popijając szampana.

Oddaliła się myślami od wszystkiego, co działo się teraz w posiadłości Bourgh. Myślała o Lecterze. Są umówieni za dwa dni, a co ma do tego czasu robić? Jak pozbyć się tej niekomfortowej myśli, która podpowiadała jej, że on o wszystkim już wie?

Następnie przeszła do wczorajszego wieczoru. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy robiła coś takiego. Niestety, kilka razy została na tym przyłapana. Najłatwiejszym wyjaśnieniem innych ludzi na jej zachowanie to próby samobójcze po śmierci bliskich, które dalej ją nawiedzają. Lekarze wmawiali jej depresję, stany lękowe czy bipolarność od pierwszych wizyt, lecz Lecter był inny. On jej słuchał.

Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tej ekscytacji po niemalże zetknięciu się ze śmiercią. Spojrzała na Anthony'ego z tajemniczym błyskiem w oku. Czy poczułaby to samo przy popchnięciu innej osoby ku końcowi?

Minęła godzina, dwie. Dopiero po odpowiedniej dawce alkoholu i kokieterii była pewna co do kluczowego pytania.

– Spotkamy się po przyjęciu u ciebie? – zapytała go, schylając się w jego stronę.

Ciepło jej oddechu tak blisko jego ucha wywołały w nim lekkie dreszcze. Położyła na jego udzie swoją rękę tak, aby nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć i zaczęła sunąć nią coraz wyżej. Nie czekała długo, aż poda jej odpowiedni adres.

Żegnała się z ojcem i gośćmi, nie spuszczając z niego oczu.

– Nie możemy pojechać razem – powiedziała do niego ściszonym tonem. – To wzbudzi kontrowersje, nie uważasz?

Skryła się za kolumnami i udała się na dół do kuchni, skrywając w cieniach. Pędziła z obcasami w ręku, aby nie wywoływać niepotrzebnego hałasu. Znała tę drogę jak własną kieszeń. O tej porze nie pracowali kucharze, a zaczynały ją sprzątaczki.

Przekroczyła białe, wtapiające się w ścianę drzwi i zapaliła światło, aby móc się odnaleźć. Przeszła przez zimne pomieszczenie do wielu szuflad i odsunęła tą, która skrywała w niej skarby. 

Noże.

Zgarnęła jeden z nich, który leżał na samym dnie, a jego nagłe zniknięcie nie zostałoby przez nikogo zauważone. Był na tyle mały, aby mogła go schować za pas pończochy. Wróciła do wyjścia, emanując pewnością siebie, kręcąc ponętnie biodrami i zbywając wzrokiem wychodzących mężczyzn.

Odebrała od Richarda skrzypce i wsiadła do czekającego na nią pojazdu, aby podać szoferowi adres, pod który ma pojechać.

– Powiedz ojcu, że pojechałam prosto do domu – wyjaśniła kierowcy, podając mu złożony banknot studolarowy.

Spojrzał na nią, lecz nie skomentował jej zachowania. Jedynie skinął głową, lecz nie przyjął pieniędzy. Ruszył bez słowa z podjazdu.

Nie wiedziała z jakim zamiarem tam jedzie, nie była pewna swoich następnych kroków. Zaczynała chcieć coraz więcej. Coraz więcej adrenaliny i uczuć, jednak wiedziała, że nie może tak długo bawić się swoim życiem. Chciała spróbować czegoś nowego.

Odsunęła szybę i zapaliła papierosa, próbując chociaż w ten sposób wyładować napięcie. Niestety, w żaden sposób nie mogła tego pokonać.

Pod dużym, białym domem na przedmieściach znaleźli się po ponad dwudziestu minutach. Niektóre światła były tam zapalone, widziała sylwetkę Anthony'ego w jednym z ogromnych okien, który zajmował powierzchnię niemal całego salonu. Podziękowała szoferowi i wysiadła, zabierając ze sobą instrument.

Brama pozostała dla niej otwarta, dlatego weszła swobodnie, zakładając kolejną dzisiaj maskę, tym razem uwodzicielską. Zadzwoniła dzwonkiem i odczekała kilka minut, aż zjawił się przed nią wysoki blondyn. Oparł się o framugę, lustrując ją niemal głodnym wzrokiem.

– Panno Bourgh – przywitał ją ponownie, odsuwając się i zapraszając ją do środka ręką.

Zaśmiała się cicho i przyjęła zaproszenie. Zrobiła z tego wyjątkowe przedstawienie, gdyż czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. Słyszała dochodzącą z otwartego, nowoczesnego salonu wolną muzykę i dostrzegła otwartą butelkę wina, obok której stały dwa kieliszki.

– Czy to nie jest za dużo alkoholu jak na jeden wieczór? – zapytała żartobliwie.

O to jej chodziło. Musi w niego wpoić jak najwięcej alkoholu, aby nie miał siły z nią walczyć.

Usiedli na kanapie, a Anthony nalał im do pełna po lampce wina. Wznieśli toast stukając się szkłami i uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

Czas szybko mijał, obok nich zaczęły zbierać się butelki alkoholu, a muzyka stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Veronica na każdy wszelki sposób unikała picia, wlewając wino do doniczek lub przelewając je do kieliszka swojego towarzysza gdy odwrócił od niej choćby na sekundę uwagę. Po godzinie nie mógł już prosto ustać na nogach i prawił jej komplementy tak, jakby jutro miał być koniec świata.

Aż w końcu wyszedł do toalety. Postanowiła, że to już czas.

Otworzyła futerał ze skrzypcami i wyjęła z niego smyczek, który pozostawiła na wyciągnięcie jej ręki. Wyjęła spod pończochy nóż, który ukryła pod jedną z wielu poduszek na kanapie i zasłoniła pilotem rolety. Kiedy usłyszała otwierane drzwi, usiadła jak gdyby nigdy nic, zakładając nogę na nogę i opierając się o oparcie z szerokim uśmiechem.

Chwiejnym krokiem opadł na miejsce obok niej, dlatego bez żadnego słowa zaatakowała wiedząc, że czekał na to cały wieczór. Złączyła ich usta w namiętnym, agresywnym pocałunku i przyciągnęła go bliżej siebie. Usiadła na nim okrakiem, przez co jej bordowa sukienka podjechała wysoko do góry, zatrzymując się na jej biodrach. Zdjęła mu krawat i rozpoczęła rozpinanie koszuli, gdy Anthony znalazł suwak jej sukienki.

Zeszła z niego, aby ją z siebie zrzucić prosto na ziemię. Pozostała w samej czarnej, koronkowej bieliźnie, która zachwyciła jej towarzysza.

Położyła się, przyciągając go do siebie. Blondyn klęczał między jej nogami, błądząc rękoma po całym jej ciele i zachwycając się głośno nad jej wyglądem. Gdy dotarł pocałunkami do jej szyi, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i jęknęła głośno.

W tym momencie otworzyła oczy, dając mężczyźnie ostatnie chwile błogości. Czuła jak jej puls przyśpiesza, lecz ze względu na zupełnie inny rodzaj podniecenia.

W ułamku sekundy sięgnęła po smyczek i obróciła na w pół świadomego mężczyznę, wbijając kolano w jego plecy. Przełożyła element instrumentu przez jego głowę i nacisnęła nim na jego szyję, znajdując w sobie siłę, o której nigdy nie wiedziała.

Czuła nad nim władzę, ekscytację.

Anthony zaczął się szamotać, zacisnął ręce na smyczku, lecz nic mu nie pomagało. Każdy jego ruch oznaczał więcej bólu. Coraz bardziej go na nim naciągała, aż usłyszała głośne pęknięcie włosia. Warknęła pod nosem i obróciła Chevaliera, zamieniając się z nim miejscami. Teraz to on był pod nią.

Patrzył na nią z przerażeniem, łapiąc oddech i głośno kaszląc. Nie miała w sobie litości. Nie przy tym, co w tym momencie czuła.

Prawdziwą radość.

Zacisnęła na jego szyi swoje dłonie, wbijając w jego skórę swoje długie paznokcie, po których zaczęła lecieć krew. Jego twarz robiła się coraz bardziej sina, a mężczyzna stracił już jakąkolwiek energię i chęć do walki z nią. Przegrał.

Wydał z siebie ostatni jęk, jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz i opadł. Nie, Veronica nie zaprzestała. Wciąż nie poczuła tej satysfakcji.

Śmiała się, nie mogła powstrzymać tego wybuchu euforii. Dusiła go przez następne kilka minut, aż przypomniała sobie o ostrzu. Wyjęła je spod poduszki i bez oporów wbiła w klatkę piersiową Anthony'ego. Krew mężczyzny zaczęła zalewać kanapę i podłogę oraz brudzić ciało kobiety. Pochyliła się nad nim i sunęła nożem w dół, czując opór. Znalazła w sobie kolejną dawkę siły spowodowaną adrenaliną, która buzowała w jej żyłach.

Pocięła go i otworzyła, słuchając się swojej podświadomości. Nie czuła skrupułów przed ściśnięciem w gołej dłoni niebijącego już serca blondyna. Wyrwała je, pomagając sobie ostrzem i wyciągnęła z bezwładnego ciała. Przybliżyła do swojej twarzy, patrząc na narząd z satysfakcją.

Zza dudniącej w uszach krwi słyszała lecący w odtwarzaczu utwór _Put your head on my shoulder_ i opadła na poduszki, wciąż wpatrując się w jego martwe serce.


	4. Trzecie spotkanie.

Siedziała skulona na kanapie, patrząc na to, co zrobiła. Nie wierzyła, że jest zdolna do takiego bestialstwa. Nie czuła jednak skrupułów ani obrzydzenia względem siebie, znów powróciła do wszechogarniającej pustki. Wstała z sofy i postanowiła wziąć się do pracy.

Znalazła łazienkę, w której wzięła szybki, gorący prysznic zmywający krew z jej ciała. Po spojrzeniu w swoje odbicie ujrzała jej splątane, poplamione rubinem włosy, które po dwudziestu minutach szorowania wciąż nie nadawały się do niczego innego niż ukrycie w ciasnym koku.

Po zwiedzeniu mieszkania odnalazła jego garderobę, z której użyczyła szare, dresowe spodnie i podkoszulkę, które były na nią o dwa lub trzy rozmiary za duże. Zabrała z łazienki wszelkie środki czystości, którymi sprzątała każdy możliwy ślad jej obecności przy powolnej, cichej muzyce. Musiała zadbać o każdy odcisk palca, każdy krawędź sofy, podłogi i łazienki, każdy kąt, w którym mógłby być jej włos. Pamiętała o wszystkich drobnostkach, które mogłyby dać ją złapać. Nawet o usunięciu nagrań z kamer i wyłączeniu ich.

Pozostawiła swoją ofiarę leżącą na sofie w kałuży krwi, trzymającą swoje własne serce.

Jej sukienka nie nadawała się do niczego, tym bardziej do założenia jej. Wyszła tylnymi drzwiami, wciąż mając na sobie ubrania Chevaliera, trzymając swój strój w torebce, a obcasy w lewej dłoni. Aby nikt nie mógł nabrać żadnych podejrzeń, przeszła kilka ulic i dopiero wtedy złapała taksówkę.

Wróciła do domu i położyła się spać, próbując zapanować nad mrokiem, który pojawił się w jej głowie.

– • –

Nim się obejrzała, ponownie siedziała na kanapie przed gabinetem Lectera. Oddychała ciężko, wpatrując się w ścianę naprzeciwko. Gdy usłyszała otwierające się drzwi, spojrzała w górę i wstała, gotowa na spotkanie z psychiatrą.

Powitał ją lekkim uśmiechem oraz skinięciem głowy.

– Veronico – powiedział. – Zapraszam.

Odsunął się, aby mogła przejść i weszła do środka, mijając mężczyznę z kamienną twarzą. Niczego nie skomentował, nawet nie drgnął.

Atmosfera była wyczuwalnie ciężka. Sesje mieli umówione późnym popołudniem, najprawdopodobniej bywała jego ostatnią pacjentką. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, wpuszczając do środka jasne, pomarańczowe światło. Ponownie się rozglądała, podziwiając gust Lectera, próbując zapamiętać każdy kąt jego gabinetu. Odwróciła się do niego i zauważyła, że na nią czeka. Nie usiadł, stał obok fotela i przyglądał się jej z ciekawością, czekając na jej następny ruch.

W końcu zajęła miejsce, wygładzając tył swojej krótkiej, białej sukienki.

Nie wiedziała, skąd przyszedł jej wybór dzisiejszego stroju. Czuła jednak, że jej podświadomość chciała się schować za tarczą niewinności i błogości, którą była biel.

– Jeśli mogę spytać, skąd ta nagła zmiana? – zapytał w końcu. Wiedziała, że padnie to pytanie.

Był pierwszą osobą, która zobaczyła ją po sobotnim wieczorze. Chodziło o jej włosy.

Po ich krwistej kąpieli próbowała doprowadzić je do poprzedniego stanu, rozplątać i zmyć z nich doskonale widoczne plamy. Poddała się po trzech próbach. Bez żadnych oporów sięgnęła po nożyczki i ścięła je do obojczyków, a następnie kupiła pierwszą farbę, która wpadła jej w oczy. Platyna zmieniła się w głęboką czerń.

Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, próbując pokazać, że nie jest to nic poważnego. W tym samym momencie miała w głowie wspomnienia krwawiącego pod nią mężczyzny.

– Potrzebowałam zmiany – odparła. – Byłam znudzona, doktorze.

Przyjął to z kamienną twarzą. Wrócili do tematu jej osoby, a co najważniejsze jej przeszłości, która miałaby otworzyć drzwi dla wszelkich chorób psychicznych.

– W papierach od twojego poprzedniego psychiatry mogłem przeczytać o wielu próbach samobójczych – zaczął rozmowę.

Niepohamowanie zagryzła dolną wargę, ukazując na twarzy skruchę. Zacisnęła rąbek sukienki, a drugą nerwowo stukała w oparcie fotela. Próbowała jak najlepiej pokazać zmieszanie, smutek i strach, które miałyby przywołać te wspomnienia. Zupełnie inne emocje, które towarzyszyły jej podczas tamtych chwil.

– Co wtedy czułaś? – zapytał. – Dlaczego to robiłaś?

Nie wiedziała, czy miała się w tym momencie poczuć urażona. Żaden poprzedni psychiatra nie poruszał tego tematu tak, jakby mówił o dzisiejszej pogodzie. Omijali to jak najlepiej umieli, opisywali różnymi słowami zamiast przejść do sedna sprawy. Nie chcieli wiedzieć, co wtedy odczuwała, jedynie wyjaśniali jej czyny poprzez wydarzenia przeszłości.

Zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią. Skłamać tak, jak większość swojego życia? Powiedzieć prawdę i zaryzykować wszystko, co do tej pory osiągnęła? Panowała między nimi cisza, a osoba trzecia nie mogłaby znieść napięcia, które między nimi powstało.

– Czy dopiero wtedy czułaś, Veronico?

Uniosła wzrok z podłogi prosto na jego oczy. Zimne, niewyrażające żadnego zawstydzenia tym pytaniem. Emanował pewnością siebie. Opuściła spięte ramiona rozluźniając się i zamarła, siedziała niczym posąg. Jej podejrzenia się potwierdziły.

Maska kobiety opadła.

– Tak.

Czytał z niej jak z otwartej księgi. Dlaczego? Udało jej się przeżyć dwadzieścia pięć lat życia bez żadnej osoby, która mogłaby ujrzeć jej prawdziwe oblicze. Cóż, być może tylko jedna z nich coś zauważyła. Nikt niczego nie widział, ponieważ nikt nigdy jej się nie przyglądał. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jej charakter, jedynie wygląd, umiejętności i intelekt. Dla innych była jak żywa lalka, dlaczego więc dla Hannibala stała się prawdziwą osobą?

– Czy ktokolwiek zna prawdę?

Nie zrywali kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Nie.

Jej odpowiedź była szybka i prosta. Poczuła się w pewien sposób uwolniona od problemów, a także zrozumiana. To pierwszy raz, gdy komuś o tym mówi. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, lecz miała wrażenie, że przez ułamek sekundy widziała na twarzy Lectera uśmiech.

Czuła się tak, jakby mogła mu powiedzieć wszystko, zdradzić każdy, nawet najmroczniejszy sekret. Czy chciała? Nie była tego pewna. Nie miała do niego zaufania tak, jak do każdego innego lekarza. Mógłby użyć tych informacje przeciwko niej, chcąc umieścić ją w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

Fakt, że doktor Lecter był dla niej atrakcyjny fizycznie nie był żadnym sekretem. Wysoki, zadbany, dobrze ubrany dżentelmen to ktoś, kogo w innym życiu mogłaby obdarzyć jakimś uczuciem, być może byłoby to zauroczenie, a nawet miłość. To nie jest jednak powód, dla którego chciałaby zburzyć swoje idealne życie, którego scenariusz tworzyła całe życie.

Miała wrażenie, że są równi, a Hannibal nie mógłby jej ocenić tak, jak reszta społeczeństwa.

– Nie czuję – powiedziała. – Nie czuję niczego. Dopiero zetknięcie ze śmiercią daje mi poczucie szczęścia.

– Kiedy to odkryłaś? – zapytał.

– Moją niezdolność do odczuwania emocji... nie wiem. Zauważyłam, że jestem inna od wszystkich gdy byłam dzieckiem. Tak samo, jak moja matka.

Zatrzymała się, myśląc nad dalszymi słowami. Przełknęła ślinę i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jestem pewna, że to przeze mnie popełniła samobójstwo. Chciała normalne dziecko, a dostała bezuczuciowe potwora – kontynuowała, nie bojąc się używać tak ostrych słów na swoją osobę. – Byłam ciekawa. Ciekawa śmierci i tego, co dzieje się tuż po niej. Nie wierzę w żadnego boga, jednak coś w środku mnie mówi, że to nasze życie nie kończy się na zatrzymaniu pulsu. Gdy miałam piętnaście lat, znalazłam w łazience ojca żyletki. Położyłam się na swoim łóżku i wykonałam długie, głębokie nacięcia wzdłuż moich rąk. Oglądałam krew, która wypływała z moich żył z ekscytacją, czując niepohamowaną euforię, której nigdy nie doświadczyłam. Pamiętam nawet, że płakałam. Płakałam od nadmiaru emocji, które zagłuszyły mój umysł.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie obie ręce, ukazując dwie długie blizny ciągnące się przez jej przedramiona. Lecter spojrzał na nie krótko, aby wrócić do jej oczu.

– Zdążyli mnie uratować. Pamiętam noce, które spędziłam w szpitalu, wpatrując się w sufit z utęsknieniem za tym, co przeżyłam. To były najpiękniejsze sekundy mojego życia.

Mówiła to twardo, z ogromną powagą i pewnego rodzaju żalem do ojca i lekarzy, którzy jej pomogli.

– Kontynuowałam to, nie miałam zamiaru przestać. Znajdowałam coraz ciekawsze sposoby, jak stanie na skraju wysokości, nonszalanckie bieganie przed samochodami, leżenie pod wodą aż stracę powietrze. Jednak wiem, że nigdy nie poczuję spełnienia i satysfakcji.

Skłamała. Po raz pierwszy od zdjęcia maski skłamała. Poczuła spełnienie wbijając nóż w pierś Chevaliera, która pogłębiała się z każdym kolejnym nacięciem, aż ujrzała w swoich dłoniach jego serce.

– Czasami myślę o krzywdzeniu innych. Przyzwyczaiłam się do patrzenia na mnie jak kawałek mięsa lub zwierzę w zoo, jednak nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do arogancji i braku kultury, właśnie przez to czuję tą nieodpartą chęć skrzywdzenia, lub nawet zabicia kogoś.

Słuchał jej ze skupieniem, nie przerywając. Czekał cierpliwie, aż skończy swoją historię, a z każdym jej słowem nie mógł odeprzeć podziwu od tego, jakie szczęście miał natrafiając na taką pacjentkę. Czuł, że może dzięki niej wiele osiągnąć, będąc nie tylko jej lekarzem, a również kompanem i nauczycielem, szlifując ją oraz pokazując właściwą drogę.

Doskonale zrozumiał żal do kogoś konkretnego, tak samo nienawiść i pogardę, której ona mogła nie rozpoznać.

– Czy jest to ktoś bliski? – zadał kolejne pytanie, starając się nie wtrącać do jej kluczowego w _terapii_ monologu.

Wypuściła powietrze i zamknęła oczy, siadając wygodniej na fotelu. Oparła głowę, relaksując się i spoglądając na sufit. Tym razem nie patrzyła na niego, co mogło Lecterowi jedynie pomóc.

– Mój przyrodni brat – mruknęła. – Nie mam żalu do ojca o kolejną żonę ani o syna, z którą ją ma. Nie mam również żalu, że to właśnie on przejmie rodzinną firmę. Mam jedynie problem z jego zachowaniem. Jest bezczelny, arogancki, rozpieszczony i źle wychowany. Nie mogę znieść towarzystwa takich ludzi.

Zauważył w niej przejawy narcyzmu i wywyższania się, mając ogromne przeświadczenie na temat jej wyglądu oraz chęć przewijania się wśród wysoko postawionych ludzi.

W tym momencie w gabinecie psychiatry rozległ się dźwięk pukania do drzwi. Veronica opuściła głowę i spojrzała na Hannibala, którego twarz wciąż pozostawała w kamiennej postaci. Opuścił ręce i spojrzał na drzwi, jakby zastanawiając się, czy warto jest przerwać jej wiwisekcję.

Przeprosił kobietę i wstał, idąc w stronę wejścia.

Sięgnął po klamkę i nacisnął na nią, aby spotkać się ze znanym mu już mężczyzną. Jack Crawford. Uśmiechnął się lekko i rozluźnił, czekając na jego wyjaśnienie.

– Przepraszam, czy przeszkadzam? To nagły wypadek, doktorze Lecter.

Skinął głową i spojrzał po krótce na siedzącą na fotelu Bourgh, która skupiła swoje spojrzenie na widoku za oknem.

– Jestem w trakcie sesji – odparł. – Wrócę do ciebie za pięć minut.

Crawford skinął głową i wrócił do holu, a Hannibal zamknął za nim drzwi. Spojrzał na srebrny zegarek znajdujący się na jego nadgarstku. Jego sesja z Veronicą powinna się była zakończyć dwadzieścia minut temu.

– Dziękuję, że byłaś dzisiaj ze mną szczera, Veronico – powiedział, czym zwieńczył ich dzisiejsze spotkanie. – Wiem, że było to dla ciebie trudne.

Wstała i zabrała swoją torebkę, przyglądając się mężczyźnie.

– Coś w panu jest, doktorze Lecter – odparła. – Coś, czego nie spotkałam w żadnym innym człowieku. Doceniam Mam nieodparte wrażenie, iż jesteśmy do siebie w pewnym sensie podobni, stoimy na równi.

Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu ukrytego w kąciku jego ust.

– Do zobaczenia, Veronico.

Odprowadził ją do wyjścia i poprawił swoją marynarkę, a następnie powrócił do Jacka, który wciąż na niego czekał.

Otworzył drzwi i bez żadnych skrupułów, mężczyzna wszedł do środka.

– Potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy, doktorze Lecter. Chciałbym, aby stworzył pan dla mnie profil mordercy. 


	5. Czworo skrzypiec.

Kiedy weszła do budynku, słyszała swój głośny, głuchy stukot obcasów. Powitała skinieniem głowy najpierw ochroniarza, następnie recepcjonistkę. Przewidziała już dzisiejszą rozmowę z jej prowadzącym, jak co roku zagra podczas świąt Czajkowskiego na koncercie charytatywnym. Pojawi się tam banda dzieci, które nie potrafią jeszcze docenić kunsztu dobrego artysty, ani wspaniałej muzyki, którą pisał kompozytor. Jedyne, co docenią to kilka brzęków skrzypiec, które rozpoznają i wiercenie się w fotelu.

– Veronico, mam list dla ciebie – powiedziała do niej kobieta za biurkiem.

Zatrzymała się w półkroku i spojrzała na nią, unosząc brew. Szczerze się tego nie spodziewała.

– List? – spytała. – Dla mnie?

Podeszła do recepcjonistki, ściskając w dłoni rączkę od futerału jej skrzypiec. Kto miałby pisać do niej oficjalny list, który zaadresowałby akurat tutaj, nie do jej domu? Wzięła od starszej kobiety kartkę i podpisała jej odbiór, następnie wróciła do swojej drogi.

Skierowała się do sali do ćwiczeń, w której dzisiaj mieli omawiać koncert oraz zacząć nad nim pracować. Otworzyła z uśmiechem drzwi, witając się ciepło ze wszystkimi osobami zajmującymi się w orkiestrze skrzypcami.

Zdjęła płaszcz oraz torebkę, które powiesiła na stojaku i zajęła swoje miejsce. Otworzyła futerał i położyła wszystko na swoim miejscu, dopiero wtedy mogła się zająć wysłaną jej wiadomością.

Było to zaproszenie. Zaproszenie na obiad od Hannibala Lectera.

Niezwykle formalne, które wywołało w niej podziw. Czy zrobił to tylko dla niej, czy może jest to zaproszenie skierowane dla większego grona?

Veronica nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć. Wciąż pozostają jedynie lekarzem i pacjentem, a ta granica nie powinna zostać zaburzona. Tylko, że Lecter był dla niej czymś więcej, niż tylko psychiatrą. Był jej ucieczką od społeczeństwa, przed którym nie mogła sobie pozwolić na swojego idealnie wybudowanego muru.

Teraz jest ciekawa tego, jak rozwinie się ich relacja. On już się dowiedział o jej prawdziwej stronie, w którą stronę z tym pójdzie?

Prowadzący poprosił ich o uwagę, dlatego spojrzała na niego przelotnie i schowała kartkę do kieszeni swoich prostych, czarnych spodni. Wyłączyła się, chodząc myślami dookoła Lectera, zamiast ich wieńczącego sezon koncertu. Zrozumiała jedno – Vivaldi zajmuje miejsce Czajkowskiego.

L'Estro Armonico, zagrają cztery z dwunastu koncertów, a ona będzie miała szansę na pokazanie swojego talentu podczas jednego z nich, solowego występu. Wiedziała, że oznacza to godziny pracy również w domu, a co najważniejsze – ćwiczenia jedynie z akompaniatorem, bez reszty grupy. Było to z pewnością wygodniejsze niż przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z wieloma osobami, w tym trójką mężczyzn, z którymi podczas różnych okresów jej życia spędziła jedną lub więcej nocy, a oni wciąż czekali na kolejny krok z jej strony. Próbowali się oszukać myśląc, że kiedyś on nastąpi.

Rozpoczęło się przydzielanie każdemu odpowiedniego stanowiska i utworu, w którym będzie mógł zagrać. Nie umknął jej fakt, że prowadzący jedynie jej przydzielił solowy akt, kończący cały koncert, a także sezon. Chciał tym samym pokazać jej szacunek, który miał, a także fakt, iż dla niego jest ona na czołowym miejscu w orkiestrze.

W pokoju rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, co z początku zignorowała, przyglądając się nutom i wyciągając smyczek, który ostatnio była zmuszona kupić. Ukradkiem dostrzegła recepcjonistkę, trzymającą w ręku telefon i nerwowo przekazującą informacje prowadzącemu.

– Veronico – odezwał się.

Uniosła na nich wzrok, z tyłu głowy słysząc cichy, aczkolwiek silny głos. Czy ktoś ją znalazł? Czy ktoś się dowiedział, że zabiła Anthony'ego? Jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić.

Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby tak było, kobieta nie pukałaby grzecznie do drzwi, a w pomieszczeniu znalazłaby się policja, która przykładałaby do jej głowy broń.

Wstała z siedzenia i podeszła do nich, aby odebrać telefon, który jak się dowiedziała, był skierowany do niej. Fakt, przed każdą próbą oraz spotkaniem wyłączała swoją komórkę.

Przyłożyła telefon do ucha, aby spotkać się ze zdenerwowanym i zrozpaczonym głosem swojego ojca.

– Marcus zaginął.

– • –

Nie wiedziała, jak na to zareagować. Siedziała w samochodzie zaparkowanym przed bramą, paląc papierosa. Według jej przekonań zasłużył sobie na to. W końcu spotkała go kara za jego bezczelne zachowanie i wkładanie swojego nosa w nieswoje sprawy. Musiała zagrać rolę swojego życia, ukazać postawę zrozpaczonej siostry, niezwykle zmartwioną jego porwaniem. Zabrała z siedzenia torebkę i wysiadła, gasząc na ziemi papierosa. Przeszła dystans przez podjazd aż do posiadłości, przygotowując w głowie odpowiednie słowa, którymi mogłaby złagodzić smutek ojca i Alice.

Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać czegoś, z czym nigdy się nie spotkała. Na jej twarzy skrywał się mimowolny, lekki uśmiech spowodowany tą wiadomością. Tak, jakby się tym cieszyła.

Z daleka ujrzała radiowóz, a drzwi domu były szeroko otwarte. Weszła do środka, rozglądając się i szukając ojca. Nie musiała się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, gdyż słyszała jego krzyki prosto z jadalni. Skierowała się do dużego pomieszczenia utrzymanego w neutralnych, beżowych kolorach, ozdobionego licznymi obrazami oraz kryształami. Zawsze podobał jej się ogromny, pozłacany żyrandol. Nie mogła obok niego przejść, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, jak wyglądałoby jej zimne ciało wiszące na przywiązanym do niego sznurze.

Alice siedziała na krześle i szlochała cicho w chusteczkę, kompletnie ignorowana przez dwóch funkcjonariuszy, którzy rozmawiali z ojcem. Podpierał się on o barek ze szklanką whisky w dłoni.

– Tato? – powiedziała, dając im znać o swojej obecności.

Kobieta z długimi, jasnobrązowymi włosami spojrzała na nią i westchnęła głośno, a następnie wstała i popędziła do niej, aby mocno ją uściskać, chowając swoją twarz w jej szyi. Veronica gładziła ją po plecach, czując jej ciało ogarnięte spazmami płaczu. Szeptała jej do ucha najgorsze kłamstwo, które można powiedzieć drugiemu człowiekowi. _Wszystko będzie dobrze._

– Jak to się stało? Kiedy, gdzie?

Jej warga się trzęsła, tak samo, jak jej dłonie. Swoim zagubionym słownictwem pokazywała prawdziwy strach i zdenerwowanie, które miało na celu ukazać w niej żal względem Marcusa.

– Wieczorem wyszedł do kolegi – wyjaśniła jej macocha. – Każdy mówi, że z niej wyszedł, jednak nie wrócił do domu.

Zagryzła wargę, spoglądając na kobietę.

– Jesteście pewni, że nigdzie nie nocował? – zapytała.

– Nie, to nie jest w jego stylu – warknął ojciec. – To dobry i wychowany chłopak, zawsze wracał w nocy do domu.

Skłamał. Nie był żadnym z tych określeń, a ojciec chciał sobie jedynie wmówić, że nie skończył ponownie pod jakimś klubem lub u prostytutki, kompletnie pijany lub pod wpływem narkotyków.

Postanowiła przejść z Alice do saloniku obok, gdzie poprosiły gospodynię o dwie herbaty z melisą. Trzymała macochę za rękę, gdy ta wyrzucała z siebie swoje zmartwienia.

– Nie wiem, co sobie zrobię, jeżeli Marcusowi coś się stało – mówiła. – Jaką byłabym wtedy matką? Nie dopilnowałam swojego syna. Boże drogi, dlaczego to się dzieje akurat teraz?

Akurat teraz. Miała na myśli jego zbliżające się siedemnaste urodziny. Gospodyni przyniosła filiżanki z gorącym napojem.

– Co się stało z twoimi włosami, kochana? – spytała, upijając herbatę.

Veronica westchnęła cicho, wzruszając ramionami. Do pomieszczenia wkroczył ojciec, trzęsący się i zaczerwieniony z nerwów.

– Będą go szukać – warknął. – Cholerna policja, niczym się nie interesują. Niczym! Ktoś zaginie, a oni jedyne co potrafią, to rzucać słowa na wiatr i kogoś pocieszać z podkulonym ogonem.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, że znowu wypił zdecydowanie za dużo. Mimo że była dopiero druga po południu. Siedziała skulona na sofie, ściskając w dłoni uszko filiżanki. To nie może się skończyć dobrze.

– A ty, coś ty zrobiła z włosami? – zapytał, przenosząc swoją złość na nią.

Przełknęła ślinę, patrząc na niego przestraszona.

– Jak zwykle, ty i ta twoja niemowa. Wiesz co, mi się wydaje, że nie jest ci wcale smutno z tego powodu. Cholerna oaza spokoju – mówił, patrząc prosto na nią. – Co, nie możesz zaprzeczyć? Co się z tobą dzieje, Veronico? Wstań, gdy do ciebie mówię.

Odłożyła herbatę na stolik i potulnie posłuchała swojego ojca, chociaż w środku była tykającą bombą, która w każdej chwili mogła wybuchnąć.

Złapał ją mocno za włosy, przez co się skuliła i syknęła z bólu.

– Co to jest? – warknął. – Były takie, jak twojej matki, a to jedyne, co mi po niej zostało.

Nie wiedziała, co teraz zrobić. Próbowała się opanować, pokazać mu, że się boi, czuje skruchę, a co najważniejsze, coś szczerze czuje. Chciała go tym przestraszyć. Pokazać, że robi jej krzywdę.

W tym momencie poczuła mocne uderzenie i pieczenie prawego policzka. Jej głowa pod wpływem ręki swojego ojca obróciła się momentalnie, a Veronica zachwiała się. Zamknęła oczy i szybko oddychała, a następnie zagryzła mocno wargę, próbując się opanować. Jak zza ściany słyszała jego krzyk mówiący, że to jej wina. Wszystko jest jej winą.

Ponownie obwiniał ją za śmierć matki, tym razem znalazł powód do obarczenia ją zaginięciem Marcusa. Jak zrozumiała z jego wybuchu, chłopak czuł się przy niej niepewnie i uciekł. Alice nie reagowała, tak jak zwykle, gdy to Veronice działa się krzywda. Jedynie siedziała na kanapie z białą twarzą, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić.

Dziewczyna tego nie wytrzymała. Skupiła całą siłę w swojej pięści i zamachnęła się, uderzając swojego ojca w twarz. Zapadła cisza.

Mężczyznę odrzuciło i od razu złapał się za swój nos, z którego zaczęła cieknąć krew. Z jego ust wydobyło się głośne jęknięcie wypełnione czystą agonią. Nie patrzył w jej stronę. Zamknął oczy, próbując oddalić od siebie ból. Krótko po tym Alice głośno westchnęła, nie dowierzając w to, czego przed chwilą była świadkiem.

Veronica nie chcąc ani chwili dłużej marnować czasu w rodzinnej posiadłości, z zaciśniętymi ustami wyszła z pomieszczenia, głośno stukając obcasami o lakierowaną podłogę.

Wyszła, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Gdy jej dłoń spotkała się z twarzą jej ojca, poczuła minimalną satysfakcję, której jej w życiu brakowało. Teraz? Była szczęśliwa. Niemal śmiała się do siebie, robiąc z siebie kompletnego lunatyka. Marzyła o tym momencie od śmierci jej matki. Kilkanaście lat wykorzystywania, poniżania, szantażowania prowadziły do tego momentu. Niestety to nie trwało długo.

Usiadła w samochodzie i odpaliła papierosa, co wystarczająco ją opanowało. Po dziesięciu minutach wróciła do normalności, do wszechogarniającej jej pustki. To było zdecydowanie za mało, aby ją poruszyć. Uruchomiła pojazd i odjechała, aby wrócić do swojego domu. Droga zajęła jej zdecydowanie za długo, musiała przejechać całe miasto, aby dostać się do swojego mieszkania.

Wciąż pamiętała o zaproszeniu na obiad. Nie wiedziała, co ma to oznaczać. Hannibal musiał ją mieć za kogoś więcej, niż jedynie pacjentkę, dlatego chciał spędzić z nią czas poza ścianami jego gabinetu. Może był to sprawdzian? Sprawdzian jej przywiązywania się do ludzi oraz moralności? Pomyślała, że inna osoba nie chciałaby jeść kolacji z osobą, która jest jej lekarzem i zna najmroczniejsze zakamarki ich umysłu.

W końcu ujrzała swój dom. Zaparkowała samochód na podjeździe i zabrała torebkę, a następnie przeszła się pod drzwi. Otworzyła je kluczem i momentalnie po przekroczeniu progu zdjęła obcasy, płaszcz oraz zostawiła klucze na szafce. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą chciała zrobić to wypić mocną kawę. Przeszła długim korytarzem do salonu, z którego mogła pójść od razu do otwartej kuchni. Niestety, jej plany zostały pokrzyżowane.

Spotkała się z Marcusem.

Pozostała w pełni opanowana, widząc zwłoki jej przyrodniego brata na swojej kanapie. Bardzo powoli i ostrożnie podeszła do niego bliżej, czując, jak jej puls przyspiesza. Czuła niemalże deja vu. Chłopak leżał na sofie, w kałuży swojej krwi. Jego klatka piersiowa była rozcięta, za to serce znajdowało się w jego dłoniach. Szyję miał siną, odznaczał się na niej cienki, podłużny kształt.

Doskonale wiedziała, że ona tego nie zrobiła. Nie mogła, nie było takiej możliwości. Dlaczego w takim razie miejsce zbrodni wyglądało identycznie do tego, które pozostawiła w domu Anthony'ego? Wszystko się zgadzało, nawet samotny kieliszek przy pustej butelce wina oraz jego rozpięta koszula. To oznaczało jedno, Veronica ma naśladowcę. Dlaczego? Kto mógłby zrobić coś takiego? Ktoś, kto wiedział o jej winie.

Uderzył w bliską osobę. Na pozór bliską, która ją irytowała. Tylko jedna osoba wiedziała o jej odczuciach wobec chłopaka, tylko jedna osoba ją odczytała i mogła ujrzeć w morderstwie Chevaliera jej osobę.

Hannibal.

Oczyścił jej imię. Gdyby stała się podejrzaną o pierwsze morderstwo, nie mogliby jej połączyć z drugim. Policja połączy wydarzenia i zrobi profil jednej osoby, seryjnego zabójcy.

Nie wiedziała już co myśleć. Wejście Lectera do jej życia wszystko zmieniło, tak samo splamienie swoich rąk drugą krwią. Wszystko to coś w niej otworzyło. Furtkę, która mogła rozpocząć jej życie z prawdziwymi uczuciami.

– • –

Była długo przesłuchiwana, a jej dom został zajęty przez policję. Nie chciała nawet widzieć ojca i Alice na oczy, funkcjonariusz jedynie poinformował ją o ich obecności na posterunku. Nie miała już siły patrzeć na policyjne mundury. Jedyne, co w tej chwili chciała zobaczyć to garnitur Hannibala.

Na zaproszeniu zamieszczony został adres, lecz nie oczekiwał na odpowiedź. Teraz wiedziała, że nie może odmówić, on jej oczekiwał. Jeżeli nie porozmawia z nim na jego kolacji, znajdzie na to czas w innym miejscu. Nie była pewna tego, jak potoczy się ich rozmowa, ani całe spotkanie. Ma udawać, że nic się nie stało i wszystko jest w porządku?

Ma udawać, że oboje doskonale nie wiedzą o swoich morderczych popędach? Zaczeka, aż Lecter postawi pierwszego pionka i zagra z nim, starając się o wygraną.

Zaparkowała samochód na jego podjeździe i wysiadła, zabierając ze sobą torebkę. Nie mogła się przebrać ani wybrać odpowiedniejsze na tę sytuację ubrania, lecz to nie jej wygląd się dzisiaj liczył. Słońce już zaszło, a lampy na zewnątrz domu jej psychiatry oświetliły jej drogę do środka. Przeszła schodkami pod drzwi, w które zapukała. Odetchnęła głośno, rozluźniając swoje ramiona i z przyzwyczajenia poprawiła włosy, wciąż nie mogąc się przyzwyczaić do tak drastycznej zmiany ich długości.

W końcu się doczekała. Drzwi zostały otwarte, a przed nią pojawił się Hannibal, nienagannie ubrany w idealnie skrojony garnitur, z włosami zaczesanymi schludnie do tyłu. Jego reakcja na widok Veronici zdziwiła ją. Mężczyzna szczerze się uśmiechnął.

– Dobry wieczór, Veronico – powitał ją i zaprosił do środka.

– Doktorze Lecter – odparła, a jej wargi samoistnie uniosły się w górę.

Zaczynała grać.

Robiła to nieświadomie, wciąż pogrążona w szoku przez świadomość, iż ktoś może wiedzieć o jej prawdziwej twarzy. Nie mogła nad tym zapanować, zwłaszcza przy nim. Miała chęć pokazania się od jak najlepszej strony, zaimponowania mu swoim czarem i kokieterią tak, jak każdemu mężczyźnie. Mimo że w środku wiedziała, że nie powinna tego robić, nie z nim. To nie jest człowiek, dla którego wystarczy jedynie pomrugać rzęsami i uśmiechnąć się, ukazując swoje walory fizyczne.

Poczuła, jak zdejmuje z niej płaszcz, a następnie odkłada go na wieszak.

– Hannibal – poprawił ją. – Niech tak pozostanie poza ścianami mojego gabinetu.

Odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem i skinęła głową, aż nie usłyszała łagodnej muzyki dochodzącej z niedalekiego pomieszczenia.

– Albinoni – stwierdziła, niżeli zapytała. – Mam słabość do jego twórczości, jak również Paganiniego oraz Vivaldiego.

Zaczął ich prowadzić do, jak się domyśliła, jadalni, w której mieli zasiąść do stołu.

– Dokładnie pamiętam, gdy w wieku dwunastu lat zmieniono mi nauczyciela gry. Na pierwszej lekcji z nim poprosił mnie o wybranie i zaprezentowaniu na następnych zajęciach wybranego utworu. Po oznajmieniu mu, iż zaprezentuję dwudziesty czwarty kaprys Paganiniego, jedynie wyśmiał mnie i zaproponował Wiosnę Vivaldiego. Nigdy nie widziałam kogoś w podobnym szoku, w którym zostawiłam tego mężczyznę po perfekcyjnym zagraniu tegoż kaprysu kilka minut po jego słowach. 

Usłyszała z jego strony cichy, łagodny śmiech.

– Niektórzy uważają Paganiniego za osobę, która sprzedała duszę diabłu za swoje umiejętności. Również tak myślisz? – zapytał ją.

– Myślę, że miał talent, który wypracował przez godziny ćwiczeń – odparła.

Kobieta zauważyła artystyczną stronę Lectera, która była obecna nie tylko w jego gabinecie, a także jego mieszkaniu i jego ozdobie. Każdy element ze sobą współgrał, wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik przez kogoś z perfekcyjnym okiem.

Mężczyzna odsunął przed nią krzesło i zaprezentował jej danie, które na dzisiaj sam przygotował. Była po szczerym wrażeniem tego, w jaki sposób o tym opowiadał. Z dumą, bez żadnego zająknięcia. Następnie nalał im po lampce wina, które Veronica momentalnie posmakowała. Zamknęła oczy, delektując się podanym alkoholem.

– Muszę zadać ci to pytanie, Veronico. Wybacz mi, jeśli uznasz to za niestosowne – powiedział, czym go zaciekawiła.

Usiadł na krześle i spojrzał na nią, odsuwając uśmiech na drugi plan.

– Jak się czujesz po śmierci Marcusa? – zapytał.

Nie złożył jej kondolencji. Doskonale wiedziała, że nie musiał nawet zadawać tego pytania. Widział w jej zachowaniu pewną lekkość, której wcześniej nie dostrzegł. Tak, jakby przerwała swoje więzy.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad swoją odpowiedzią, siedząc wyprostowana jak struna i wpatrując w odsłonięte okno za mężczyzną. Słowo klucz, którym chciał ją przetestować, było _czuć_.

– Gdy zobaczyłam jego martwe ciało... Byłam spokojna. Nie zaskoczona, zmartwiona, smutna, czy wściekła. Spokojna. Fakt, śmierć Marcusa wywołała we mnie uczucia, jednak nie takie, których się spodziewałam.

Wciąż nie była pewna tego, co może mu ujawnić. Czy dalej mają grać i udawać, iż nie wiedzą o swoich czynach?

– Mój bliski przyjaciel, który pracuje w FBI poprosił mnie o przysługę. Chciał, abym stworzył profil mordercy, nad którym obecnie pracują. Chciałabyś o nim usłyszeć, Veronico?

Przeniosła wzrok prosto na jego oczy, w których ujrzała zmianę. Nie widziała już tego opanowanego dżentelmena, za którego wszyscy go uważają. Ujrzała twarz, która zabiła jego przyrodniego brata, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś, czego nigdy nie widziała.

Głód i żądzę, której nigdy nie można ujarzmić oraz śmiertelną powagę. Skinęła głową, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

– To morderstwo wypełnione było smutkiem, desperacją. Tak, jakby morderca wołał o pomoc, a to była jego wiadomość dla świata. Wyjął mężczyźnie serce, czym chciał udowodnić, iż sam je posiada.

Jej oddech przyśpieszył na sam widok martwego Chevaliera, z którego wylewały się litry krwi.

– Była to wyjątkowo brutalne morderstwo i okropna śmierć dla tego biednego mężczyzny. Według policji jest to seryjny morderca, który zabił również Marcusa. – dokończył. Co chciał tym osiągnąć?

Udowodnić jej, że o wszystkim wie?

Pokazać, że oboje mają krew na rękach.

– Według policji – mruknęła, wciąż spoglądając na jego głębokie, niemal czarne tęczówki.

– Według policji – powtórzył, kiwając lekko głową.

Ogarnęło ją gorąco, a jej serce szybko galopowało w jej piersi. Czuła w sobie wzrastające podniecenie. Nie chciała dłużej czekać ani ukrywać prawdy. Miała dość gier, które prowadzili. Chciała w końcu być przy kimś prawdziwą wersją siebie.

– Ilu ludzi zabiłeś, Hannibalu? – zapytała go bez żadnych skrupułów.

Jedyne, co zrobił, to uśmiechnął się w jej stronę i wziął do rąk swoje sztućce, aby zabrać się do jedzenia.

– _Bon Appétit._


	6. Piąte przykazanie.

Wydawało jej się, że to wszystko było snem. Spotkanie Hannibala, morderstwo, śmierć Marcusa.

Przestała przychodzić na terapię. Nie widziała się z Lecterem od ich kolacji, nie słyszała ani słowa od swojego ojca od dnia, w którym zaginął jego syn. Pozostała kompletnie sama. Tak, jak chciała.

Bała się kontaktu z Lecterem, ponieważ odkąd go poznała, jej życie poszło w zupełnie innym kierunku. Zaczynała czuć.

Miała wobec tych emocji ambiwalentne myśli, nie wiedziała, czy ich pragnie, czy się ich boi. Odkąd popełniła na Chevalierze zbrodnie, nie miała żadnej _próby samobójczej_. Wpadła w chłodną, szarą rutynę. Chodziła na próby i ćwiczyła przez długie godziny, aby dojść do perfekcji. Jak uważał jej prowadzący, nie potrzebowała tego, znała każdy utwór na pamięć i potrafiła je zagrać zbudzona z głębokiego snu w środku nocy.

Nie obchodziło jej to. Potrzebowała ucieczki, dlatego powtarzała przydzielony jej koncert tyle razy w ciągu dnia, aż jej palce zaczynały odmawiać posłuszeństwa.

Jednego dnia zatrzymała swojego prowadzącego i zadała mu ryzykowne pytanie, prosząc o zmianę jej koncertu na solowy występ. Chciała zagrać dwudziesty czwarty kaprys Paganiniego, a mężczyzna był bardziej niż zadowolony, gdy to usłyszał. Zgodził się bez mrugnięcia okiem, aby dać publiczności większy występ, niż miał to w planach.

Dwa dni później rozpoczęła się sprzedaż biletów na ich występ. Wchodząc do budynku, zauważyła pierwszy plakat, na którym widniało jej imię.

Zapisane dużymi literami, a jej akt miał zwieńczać całe przedsięwzięcie. Odetchnęła głośno i zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na futerale, a następnie otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Słyszała stukot swoich obcasów, nie interesując się otaczającym ją światem. Szła znaną jej drogą, wpatrując się w wypolerowaną podłogę.

– Veronico? – usłyszała, będąc blisko pomieszczenia, w którym ćwiczyła.

Zatrzymała się momentalnie i uniosła głowę, aby spotkać wpatrującego w nią Hannibala Lectera. Popatrzyła na niego, nawet nie marszcząc brwi. Miała kamienny wyraz twarzy.

– Hannibal – odparła, witając się z nim. ­– Co cię tutaj sprowadza?

Nie wiedziała, czy chce podejść bliżej niego, czy oddalić się. Mimo wszystko nogi poniosły ją w jego stronę.

– Odwiedzałem starego przyjaciela – wyjaśnił. – Gratuluję uzyskania ostatniego, solowego aktu.

Uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową w podzięce, chcąc być dla niego uprzejma.

– Twoja obecność na widowni jest jak najbardziej mile widziana – powiedziała, stając tuż przed nim.

Stali tak w ciszy, mierząc się spojrzeniami. Nie było tutaj mowy o ich grzechach ani zmartwieniach. Delektowali się swoim towarzystwem, nie odczuwając niekomfortowej ciszy. Lecter przerwał to, unosząc jej dłoń i całując jej przegub, patrząc na jej piwne tęczówki.

– Do zobaczenia, Veronico.

Odszedł, zostawiając ją w samotności. Nie mówił nic o opuszczeniu spotkań z nim, za co w duchu mu podziękowała, chociaż nie była pewna, czy Hannibal uważa, że ona już ich nie potrzebuje.

W rzeczywistości tak nie było. Czekał on na jej następny krok, miał nadzieję na kolejne oderwanie od rzeczywistości przez kobietę i sięgnięcie do swojej najmroczniejszej strony. Myślał, że nie poprzestanie na swojej drugiej ofierze i obserwował ją z daleka. Wciąż współpracował z Crawfordem, czując ogromną satysfakcję przez myśl, iż on zna całą prawdę i ma winnego na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Tego wieczoru leżała w wannie w kompletnej ciszy, przy jedynie dwóch świeczkach. Czuła, że wszystko w jej życiu powoli upada. Cała forteca, którą wybudowała i miała ją chronić przed przedostaniem się świata zewnętrznego do jej wnętrza, jej głowy. Rodzina wyrzekła się jej, korzystała teraz ze swoich zachowanych oszczędności. Miała na koncie już dwa morderstwa, lecz wciąż nie odczuwała satysfakcji. Nigdy nie ugasi swojej żądzy.

Najgorsze uczucia atakowały ją w nieodpowiednich momentach, a ona nie wiedziała jak się w tych momentach zachować, co z nimi zrobić. Kompletny stan odrętwienia był dla niej lepszym rozwiązaniem niż to, co stało się na przełomie ostatnich tygodni. Nie chciała tego, żałowała. Teraz nic nie trzymało jej przed śmiercią. Chciała jej, pragnęła w tym momencie jak niczego innego. Nie mogła przestać o niej myśleć. Wiedziała, że to jej jedyna ucieczka przed takim życiem. Poczuje szczyt euforii i zapadnie w wieczny sen.

Zaatakował ją ucisk, którego nie mogła wytłumaczyć. Powiększający się supeł w żołądku i zaciskające płuca, aż zaczęła nerwowo, szybko łapać powietrze. Co się z nią działo?

Złapała dłońmi o brzegi wanny, próbując nie utonąć w tym ataku histerii. Gorące łzy spływały po jej gorących policzkach. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyła, nigdy nie płakała ze smutku. Nie czuła takiego smutku w całym swoim życiu. Ukryła twarz między dłońmi, głośno do nich szlochając. Chciała wrócić do apatii, jej dawnego, wygodnego życia i zabawy, którą miała, patrząc z góry na ludzi. Teraz to ona znalazła się na samym dole.

Przyszedł czas występu, a ona zdecydowała, że to _ten dzień_. Ostatni raz pokaże swój wygląd z najlepszej strony, pracując nad nim kilka godzin, ostatni raz zagra na skrzypcach, to jest jej ostatni akt. Będzie czarować ludzi swoim uśmiechem i pewnością siebie, aż nie wróci do domu.

Zrobi to tak, jak kiedyś, gdy wtedy powinna zakończyć swoje życie. Położy się na łóżku z podciętymi żyłami, obserwując płynącą krew, mając na twarzy najszerszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek się u niej pojawił.

Wybiła godzina siedemnasta, kiedy pojawiła się w budynku filharmonii. Przywitała wszystkich radośnie, kiwając każdemu głową. Zdecydowała się na długą, białą suknię na ramiączkach, którą ozdabiały liczne kwiaty wykonane z bladoróżowej koronki. Ciemne włosy zakręciła, a usta podkreśliła wyrazistą, czerwoną szminką. Niektórzy mogliby pomyśleć, iż wygląda tak, jakby miała zamiar iść do ołtarza. To był jej wielki dzień.

Wkroczyła do swojej małej garderoby, w której mogłaby zakończyć swoje przygotowania do jej występu. Jej uwagę momentalnie przykuł uwagę ogromny bukiet pięknych, czerwonych róż. Zatrzymała się w miejscu i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Przyglądając im się, z początku pomyślała, iż jest on od któregoś ze sponsorów. Zauważyła małą, beżową karteczkę przyczepioną do kwiatów, dlatego podeszła do stolika i wzięła ją do ręki.

_„H. L."_

To jedyne, co na niej widniało. Westchnęła głośno i usiadła na krześle, opierając się o nie. Przeczesała dłońmi włosy, oddychając głośno. Wiedziała, że w tej chwili widownia wypełnia salę, a orkiestra dopina swoje przygotowania na pierwszy koncert. Nie obchodziła jej ich gra, czekała na swoją kolej, aby dać swój ostatni pokaz.

Mijały kolejne minuty, Veronica nie ruszała się z miejsca. Wpatrywała się najpierw w kwiaty, następnie w skrzypce, później w swoje własne odbicie. Poprawiała makijaż, gdy ktoś zapukał w jej drzwi. Otworzyła je i dowiedziała się, że ma pięć minut na wejście. Odebrała to ze spokojem, bez jakiegokolwiek stresu. Po prostu zabrała skrzypce i podążyła na scenę.

Słyszała oklaski, gdy orkiestra schodziła, aby dać jej miejsce. Prowadzący przywitał ją z uśmiechem i dawał słowa otuchy, lecz nie słuchała go, spoglądała z ukrycia na publiczność, szukając jednej, szczególnej osoby. Dostrzegła go siedzącego na uboczu w pierwszym rzędzie, oczekującego jej.

– Trzy, dwa, Bourgh, wychodzisz! – oznajmił jej mężczyzna. Wyprostowała się, odetchnęła i rozluźniła, aby później przywołać na swoją twarz szeroki, łagodny uśmiech.

Weszła na scenę, pewna siebie jak nigdy wcześniej. Pławiła się w oklaskach widowni, którzy chcieli ją tym powitać. Czekali tylko na nią.

Stanęła na środku, uniosła skrzypce do odpowiedniej pozycji i zacisnęła mocniej smyczek. Ostatnią rzeczą przed rozpoczęciem utworu Paganiniego było zamknięcie jej powiek. Ludzie ucichli, a ona zaczęła grać.

Stała w świetle wyglądając jak anioł, który dawał przedstawienie swoich umiejętności. Była spokojna, wyprostowana niczym grecka bogini wyrzeźbiona z najlepszego marmuru. Veronica stała się kompletnym przeciwieństwem skrzypków, którzy grali ten kaprys.

Wywoływał w nich całą gamę emocji, płakali, nie mogli spokojnie ustać. Utwór był szybki, energiczny przeradzający się momentami w namiętną, spokojną muzykę. Gdy nastąpiła ta chwila, po raz pierwszy od dawna otworzyła przed publiką oczy. Nie interesowały jej jednak inni ludzie oprócz Hannibala.

Znalazła go wpatrującego się prosto na nią z pożądaniem. Tym razem było inne, nie względem ich morderstw. Było względem niej. W tym momencie chciał jej, tylko jej.

To ją motywowało, niemal tańczyła smyczkiem na strunach, wywołując w ludziach wszelkie uczucia. Przez ułamek sekundy pomyślała o tym, co będą czuć, gdy dowiedzą się, że to dla nich zagrała ostatni raz w swoim życiu. Będą myśleć, że są kimś specjalnym, czy będą smutni, ponieważ nigdy więcej tego nie usłyszą?

Ostatnie nuty, aż zakończyła kaprys energicznym, szybkim pociągnięciem smyczka po strunach. Zapadła cisza, po której nastąpiły ogromne, głośne oklaski. Widownia wstawała, a ona uśmiechała się szeroko. Ukłoniła się, widząc padające w jej stronę kwiaty. Ponownie spojrzała w stronę Lectera, lecz ujrzała pustkę. Nie było go, jego siedzenie pozostało puste.

W końcu po ostatnim ukłonie zeszła ze sceny, a kurtyna opadła. Przyjęła kolejne oklaski i gratulacje od każdej osoby, która stała za kotarami i słuchała jej występu. Dziękowała im z uśmiechem, otrzymała kolejne kwiaty. W duszy czekała tylko aż to się skończy, aby móc wrócić do domu. Ktoś powiedział jej, że odbędzie się impreza na zakończenie sezonu, lecz grzecznie odmówiła, tłumacząc to zmęczeniem.

Opuściła towarzystwo, aby wrócić do garderoby po swoje rzeczy. Wiedziała, że to już. To ta chwila. Zaczęła się trząść, czuła drżące ręce, lecz nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego. Czy była zestresowana, akurat teraz? Pokręciła agresywnie głową i z kamienną twarzą otworzyła drzwi.

Usłyszała ciche, powolne oklaski. Hannibal wstał krzesła, patrząc się prosto na nią. Nie wiedziała, jak na to zareagować.

Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała. – Dziękuję również za kwiaty. Wybacz, Hannibal, ale śpieszę się.

Oddychała szybko i podeszła do stojaka na płaszcze, lecz mężczyzna przeszkodził jej. Złapał ją za nadgarstek i przybliżył do siebie, aby ją pocałować. Veronica upuściła skrzypce i kwiaty, zaskoczona jego zachowaniem. 

Wiedział, że potrzebuje pomocy. Zauważył to w jej sposobie gry, który różnił się od tego, które ich poznało. Ona była spięta, zdenerwowana. 

Nie odrzuciła go, oddała jego pocałunek, aż nie poczuła spływających po policzku łez. Lecter również je wyczuł, dlatego odsunął się od niej i zbadał ją wzrokiem.

Veronica trzęsła się, cicho szlochając.

Czuła, że on to powinien zrobić. Człowiek, od którego się wszystko zaczęło, powinien to zakończyć. Przez pierwszą terapię, po której poczuła się zagrożona, postanowiła zabić Anthony'ego, co było niczym zburzenie domku z kart.

Opadła na jego pierś, nie mogąc się opanować.

– Tylko ty możesz mnie uratować. – mruknęła. Podniosła głowę, patrząc prosto w jego ciemne oczy. – Proszę, Hannibal. Zabij mnie.

Jego twarz nie drgnęła. Musiał to przewidzieć tak, jak każdy jej czyn.

– Nie mógłbym, Veronico – odparł. – Jesteśmy równi, a to czyniłoby mnie mordercą.

Odeszła od niego, w końcu się opanowując.

– Zabiłeś dla mnie, więc zrób to ponownie – powiedziała twardo. – To jedyna rzecz, której w życiu pragnęłam. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek coś do mnie czułeś, spełnij moją wolę, gdyż ja nie będę w stanie odwdzięczyć twoich uczuć.

Widziała, że się zastanawia. Widziała na jego twarzy wewnętrzną walkę. Po chwili podszedł bliżej niej i uniósł swoją dłoń, którą pogłaskał jej policzek.

– Chciałam to zrobić sama – oznajmiła mu. – Lecz to tobie ufam najbardziej.

– • –

Głowa rodziny Bourgh z samego rana wyszła ze swojej sypialni, aby zacząć nowy dzień. W pełni ubrany mężczyzna kierował się do jadalni, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Drzwi do głównego salonu były uchylone. Codziennie wieczorem zamykał je, kiedy z niego wychodził. Zdziwiony tym zjawiskiem wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Niemal stracił przytomność. Na początku krzyknął, a jego ciało przeszedł okropny, zimny pot. Złapał się za galopujące serce i oparł o ścianę, aż przybiegł jego lokaj. Spojrzał się na pana Bourgh z uniesionymi brwiami, a następnie rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, aby znaleźć ślady drugiej osoby. Wszystko było nienaruszone, oprócz dużej, białej kanapy.

Na jej środku znajdowała się Veronica. Jej twarz wydawała się spokojna, a jej oczy były zamknięte tak, jakby spała.

Szyja kobiety została naznaczona długą, głęboką szramą, która została dokładnie oczyszczona z krwi. Miała na sobie suknię z poprzedniego wieczoru, która została rozcięta od dekoltu w dół, do okolic pępka. Jej klatka piersiowa została rozcięta, a w jej środku znajdowały się róże. Kwiaty wyglądały tak, jakby wyrastały z ciała dziewczyny.

Na swoich kolanach w białych, zimnych dłoniach trzymała swoje serce. Niebijące już, wciąż czerwone serce. Był to finalny dowód, że je posiadała.

Lokaj wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi, aby zadzwonić na policję. Ojciec kobiety wpadł w głośny płacz, nie wiedząc co ze sobą w tym momencie zrobić.

Nie wiedział jednak, że moment, w którym ostrze przecięło jej szyję, był najszczęśliwszym momentem w życiu Veronici. 


End file.
